Early Mourning
by Liebheart
Summary: Son esos días de febrero en los que decide dejar de lado su dignidad y sumergirse en el tiempo detenido; una mano escarlata acaricia su mejilla cuando la aguja del reloj indica la medianoche y ella cede, porque el alba se encuentra a años luz de su presente y olvida que él ya no puede quererla.
**Disclaimer:** Todo Tokyo ghoul, incluido sus personajes y demás, corresponden a Sui Ishida.

 **N/A:** Spoiler :RE.

* * *

 **EARLY MOURNING**

.

 _I hope the stars. Still spell out your name._

.

.

Los rayos de sol se colaban por entre las rendijas de la ventana, aquello había molestado a sus ojos perezosos, los cuales aún coloridos luchaban por abrirse de una vez por todas.

Mientras sus pestañas se batían lentamente, su visión estaba aun algo desenfocada y en el intento de presumir una lucidez voluntaria, el golpe visual le había tendido una trampa, en la que ella había caído por mera inocencia. Y no, en su rostro no estaba plasmado el pánico, ni la rabia que se incrementaba con el caer de la arenilla de aquel reloj antiguo plantado en su mollera.

Quiso gritar, también se le había ocurrido propinarle cientos de golpes, tal vez unos 103 golpes para que fuera capaz de reconocer alguno de sus errores, pero en cuanto más lo pensaba, más recaía en la realidad inminente, una verdad tan empírica como lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

El recuerdo desenterraba viejas pasiones y consumía las escasas energías que aun poseía, a la vez el alma se le escurría por esos ojos cristalinos perdiéndose en el grafito de su cabello intensamente, inmensamente negro, simulando ser un neo _Frankenstein_ resucitado.

Y estaba muy segura que ella pocas veces había imaginado o creído que la magia negra podría traer, realmente, a alguien nuevamente a la vida, con recuerdos intactos pero carentes tal vez, de lo más preciado, algo que humaniza al _hommo sappiens_ y lo exonera al edén prometido.

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, siendo el escalofrío de lo innegable lo que más la desequilibraba o en su opuesto, la mantenía en el mundo de los cuerdos. Porque la arenilla le anunciaba que su tiempo estaba a punto de caducar, mientras su corazón se descontrolaba al seguir los movimientos de las manos varoniles abrochar cada botón del uniforme impoluto.

Prefirió no volver a mirar y preocuparse por ella misma, viéndose aun desnuda recubierta por una miserable sábana blanca con aroma a muchacho puritano y sangre mundana.

Porque ambos sabían desempeñar su papel y él ya no ignoraba su destino, es más lo aceptaba con mucho gusto removiendo la pintura que antes recubría su piel, afilando sus cuchillos oxidados y blanqueando sus dientes carnívoros.

Entonces Touka se reincorporaría, se vestiría de beige y caminaría a paso decidido hacia el reflejo de _Alicia_ con las manos ensangrentadas y la cabeza de un conejo negro pendiendo de sus manos de niño.

Pero para su sorpresa, escucharía por primera vez en la historia, que había iniciado hacia unos meses, la voz del ángel negro. Ella le ignoraría, ya sabía en donde desembocaría todo aquello, no era estúpida.

— _"Lo siento, pero esta será la última vez"_ —(Se oyó un eco y creyó sentir un cristal rompiéndose hacia sus adentros)

— " _Sabes, eso no me importa demasiado"_ — (miente)

Una sonrisa fugaz adornaría su rostro de marfil y continuaría arreglando la corbata negra a juego que él portaba, sin embargo y para sembrar el pánico en el ambiente, Kaneki Ken pondría una mano sobre la de ella y repetiría con frialdad en su voz.

— _"La próxima vez tendré que matarte"_ —(se rehusaba a encararlo)

— " _Mírame"_ — (Si te atreves)

—" _No"_ —(Aún tenía orgullo, no le daría el privilegio de verla desangrarse) —" _¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?"_ —

Ella le miraría retadora y él a respuesta apartaría las manos femeninas de su pecho. Se giraría a ciento ochenta grados, dándole la espalda completamente. Kaneki Ken no mentía o tal vez era el mayor de los mentirosos, por eso Touka podía permitirse soñar y no creer.

La verdad es que ella estaba destrozada y no sabe si matarlo o gritarle una vez más todas sus verdades, no obstante prefiere callar y cocerse la boca si fuera necesario. Y al pasar los segundos eternos de duelo por la separación Touka Kirishima se distrae contando mentalmente las medallas honorificas clavadas en el pecho del mitad ghoul. ¿Cuántas victorias llevaba?, después de todo sí era un asesino, estando en el lugar que fuera. Y no se quejaba, ella también lo era; aunque —finalmente— sí reprochaba innumerables veces. ¿Cuántas muertes más serían suficientes para él?

Su vista se había clavado en la nuca del investigador, observando la cervical tan bien alineada que le invitaba a servirse un poco para aguantar el hambre de camino a casa, pero sus labios se mantenían sellados y pronto se torcerían en el sentimiento nostálgico de ser aceptada.

Se colocaría ambos zapatos negros y caminaría a paso seguro hacia la puerta, tal vez para nunca más volver a verle el rostro inseguramente seguro que portaba el investigador especial asociado. Sin más al posar su mano en el picaporte escucharía su nombre ser pronunciado tan forzosamente que le haría reforzar el agarre y detenerse.

—" _Vamos, un poco de piedad, quiero largarme de una maldita vez"_ — Su voz se mantenía bastante alejada al quiebre emocional —"¿Qué? ¿No lo ves?"—Renegaría desinteresada, no quería saber nada de esa boca exquisita y perfecta, solo quería diluirse en la neblina del alba y desaparecer.

— _"_ _Touka…tienes que prometerlo"_ — Él entrecerraría sus ojos al ver la duda oculta en la ghoul.

Touka por su parte arquearía una ceja enmudeciendo sus cuerdas vocales, el nudo en la garganta ya no la deja respirar apropiadamente.

— _"_ _¿Prometer?, creí escuchar una de esas amenazas que sueltas al azar_ " —

Sus ojos se volvían fuego y estaba segura que no quería matarlo en pleno Febrero, no por el momento.

— " _¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil?"_ —

Ella rió al girarse y verle el rostro, era demasiado irónico aquello, era más que un chiste, acaso ¿él se burlaba de ella?.

— _"_ _Has de tu vida lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a llamarme"_.— Hablo finalmente, ya no iba a ocultar nada.

— _"_ _Ni a buscarme en :Re , vete con toda tu mierda a tu mundo perfecto"_ —. Su voz se entonaría con el pasar de las palabras y la mirada clavada en sus orbes azules se intensificaría. Kaneki Ken se aproximaría a ella, pero olvidaba que ella también podía ser ágil.

— _"_ _Olvídalo, ya me canse de ti"_ — Hablaría con la vista perdida en algún punto perdido de la pared contraria. Él seguiría acercándose sin importar lo que ella dijese, le tomaría el brazo con algo de brusquedad y lograría pegar la espalda femenina en la pared ofrecida.

— _"_ _Acaso ¿No lo entiendes?"_ —Haría una corta pausa por lo que estaría a punto de decir— " _Somos distintos, yo no puedo seguir con esto"_ —

—" _Te equivocas, lo entiendo perfectamente"_ — Contestaría tajante— _"_ _eres tú el que se empeña en buscarme para terminar aquí entre tus sabanas"_ —su mano se haría puño y las ansias por querer estrellarlo en la mejilla de su compañero eran inmensas.

—" _Yo…"_ —susurraría con la voz apagada— _"N_ _ecesito de ti, lo siento, no lo puedo callar"_ — La disculpa traería una sonrisa efímera consigo.

— " _Déjame en paz, yo no te necesito, nadie lo hace…_ "— Intentaría zafarse del agarre pero él incrementa su fuerza.

— _"_ _Si no me necesitas, por favor déjame amarte una vez más"_ —

— _"_ _Me asquean tus modos Kaneki, déjame libre, te odio, ¡odio todo de ti!"_ — (Y mentiría una vez más)— " ¿No eras tú, el que decía que esto acabaría?"—Su voz comienza a traicionarle

— _"_ _Eres libre, lo juro, solo que no puedo dejarte ir del todo y eso me debilita ¿Sabes?"_ — Una confesión sincera saldría en transparencia por la boca masculina.

— _"_ _Ya, no mientas más"_ —. (Rogaría su corazón lacerado)

— _"_ _Contigo nunca fue mentira"_ —.

Ella escupiría en su rostro de no ser que él tiene ese perfil de verso oscuro y trágico anochecer que adora besar en las noches.

— _"_ _Te odio por romperme y dejarme sangrar, odio tu debilidad egoísta"_ — Le gritaría con rencor en su voz y eso abriría una puerta dentro de él, algo oscuro aun más que su tacto al trepar las montañas de los lamentos. Ella no lloraría, no más y él no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo de todos modos.

El silencio ambientaría el anaranjado recinto y las miradas no llegarían a destino. Kaneki Ken desistiría finalmente, ya que en su naturaleza esta ceder ante las paredes heladas del desamor con gusto a café romántico. Entretanto Touka inhalaría con sutileza la fragancia de su mitad fragmentada en 1000 menos 7 trozos y se llenaría de la poca vida que supuraba por entre sus labios.

— " _Eras mía y por ello no hay razón para decir adiós. Solo que estoy tan solo que el recuerdo me es insuficiente"_.—

Tras un suplicante deseo ella rogaría porque las estrellas deletrearan su nombre gentilmente, de modo de que nunca perdiera el camino a casa, esa que ella se atrevería a construir con plumas y pétalos de "no me olvides" en los muros cálidos de porcelana.

Cerraría sus ojos al sentir los labios de su amante sobre los suyos y dejaría que el tiempo se detuviera en su galaxia descolorida.

Y sus manos imitarían a las enredaderas toxicas, clavando espinas alrededor de su cintura para ascender lentamente por su espalda y presionar con delicadeza en su nuca.

— _"_ _No eres tú, pero sí soy yo"_.— Murmuraría ido en su pasión pletórica.

 _No quiero que esto pertenezca a nuestra no historia de amor. El romance me asquea, por eso déjame ahogarte entre mis lágrimas de aserrín y huesos._

Las inconsolables caricias circularían por entre sus prendas y buscarían lo obvio encarnado, Touka alzaría su mano buscando algún indicio de corazón humano. Más al tocar el pecho rocoso y fútil, admiraría la cavidad más negra vista nunca antes. Entonces al llegar a los posos, re descubriría la imperfección maltrecha.

 _No me mires de esa forma, solo soy un muñeco roto y sin corazón. Tenme piedad, dame compasión._

Sus ojos ya no eran tan imperfectos, ahora delineaban paraísos congelados y ella aseguraba que podría perderse en ellos, siendo una exploradora del único Edén.

 _No eres tu_ (repetiría)

 _No eres tú el dueño de mi corazón._ (Cerraría sus ojos de cristal y besaría a la sombra de su amor)

 _Lo sé, solo déjame abrazar la falsa esperanza de tenerte, solo para mí._ (Hablaba el humano no el monstruo)

 _Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve._ (Pediría con las mejillas empapadas en un hilo de voz)

 _No puedo._

 _En el olvido, el eco de las voces acendradas se perderían en sus vías lácteas, conformándose con el escapismo aleatorio de febrero._

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno no hay mucho para decir solo que todo el rollo del sesgador negro me agotó y well me desespera que Kaneki siga siendo el mismo corto de mente en algunas cuestiones...En fin veremos que pasa XD

¡Pasemos al fic!... Touka es consciente de todo lo que envuelve a Kaneki y vamos que tiene más paciencia con él que con nadie, así que bueno logra mantener la farsa de la felicidad subcutánea por unos lapsos, como este, en el que es débil por que es obvio que lo ama y ahí esta Kaneki para destrozar lo poco que tiene de corazón.

Como dice el dicho : No puedes querer a otro , no sin antes quererte a ti. (Kaneki que esperas!?)

Aunque Kaneki me saque de quicio, shippeo el Touken hasta la muerte XD

Espero les haya gustado :D

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
